Heartbreaker
by Cyanide Kilo
Summary: Lissy's POV on Heartbroken ! Rated T for kissing! Enjoy !


**Cyanide: I had decided to write Lissy's take on what happened when she began dating Luciano. You should read the original story, **_**Heartbreak**_**. Enjoy!**

Lissy had been wandering around the World Conference Meeting Hall, looking for something to do. She wasn't supposed to be there in the first place, but neither was Gilbert and she had seen him running down the halls holding a white beret that obviously wasn't his.

A door opened and someone put their hand over her mouth, pulling her into the room. The person was stronger than her, easily lifting her up. She grabbed at the person's hand in an attempt to get it off, digging her fangs into their palm. Blood spilled into her mouth.

"Ouch, mia bella, that hurt," a silky smooth Italian accent said. Her eyes widened as he let go of her and pushed her against the wall with a _thump_. Her mouth tasted of his blood.

"Let go of me!" she said, struggling.

"Why would I do such a thing?" Luciano smirked; watching her eyes as they slowly turned bright red, drowning out the deep, dark blue color. He held her wrists against the wall, keeping her about an inch from the ground, wincing when he felt her long-ish nails dig into them. "I would never let such a pretty lady out of my eyesight."

She blushed slightly, only enough for him to see. "Shut up," she snapped. She dug her nails deeper into his skin; the skin broke, allowing blood to freely seep out.

He let go of one wrist and slapped her, causing a pink mark to show. Before she was angry, now she was enraged. His hand quickly went back to wrist and she struggled even more, kicking at him. He avoided most of the minor attacks with ease, but one kick hit his stomach, knocking the air out of him; his hat also fell off. She smirked, her fangs showing.

Luciano glared at her. "Don't do that again."

"I won't repeat this again: Let. Me. Go. Or I'll kick your ass."

Luciano only grinned. He leant in and kissed her, pressing his lips to hers. She gasped and he took that chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. He felt her struggle and laughed (sadistically) inwardly. Her still open eyes flickered to the door but he didn't see the small movement. He loosened his grip on her wrists ever so slightly but tightened them again when she began to struggle more.

He could taste his own previously spilt blood into her mouth and pushed her even harder against the wall; she struggled but had nowhere to go. She raised her leg and kicked his chest hard, forcing him the let go of her and stumble backwards. Before he could reorientate himself, she pounced on him, knocking them both down, and muttered a quick "Fuck you," before kissing him.

He smirked to himself and kissed back, not allowing her to gain dominance. He saw a flicker of movement near the door but thought he imagined it. He quickly flipped her over so that he was on top of her and she growled at him.

Luiciano kissed her again, tasting is own blood again. She put up a good fight, but he was stronger than her and quickly gained dominance. She gave up after a while and he explored her mouth, running his teeth over her fangs. She broke the kiss.

"This was practically rape." Her eyes flashed a brighter red and she frowned.

He simply nodded and kissed her again. They fit perfectly together, his head slightly tilted to the side. He let them sit up and she shifted to his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued for God knows how long, up until his hand slipped under the back of her shirt. She broke the kiss, digging her nails into his skin once again and pulled his hands away.

"Stop," she said sternly. He smirked at her, but complied.

"So I'm assuming that we're together, now. Am I right?"

"Don't be so conceited." But she didn't stop him when he stroked her cheek where he had slapped her. The skin was pink and warmer than the rest of her.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, mia bella," he said softly.

"_I'm_ not sorry for hurting _you_," she smirked.

"Hm~" He grinned. "I see." He pushed her bangs away from her face, exposing more of her face and eyes, which couldn't get any redder than they were now. He loved it when she was insane; it let her true nature show. He also loved her fangs, they were sharp and lethal. Luciano had also never encountered and female that would hurt him back, he liked it. He lightly ran his fingers over her jawline and eventually to her chin, pulling her in for another kiss. She blushed slightly.

"Don't you ever get enough?" she mumbled against his lips.

"Not really." He grinned, pressing his forehead to mine. "Never enough of you, that is."

**Cyanide: So, what did you think? :3 I love the Second Players! X3 Please review!**


End file.
